Return of Time
by Zarra Rous
Summary: Part 1 of 2. A story of how Chrno and Rosette come to be together in modern times. Chrno is no longer the handsome demon that he was in the roaring 20’s, instead he is reborn as a Holy Maiden and expert Demon Sealer, and just wait until you meet the rebor
1. Sleep

Return of Time (working title)

WIP 1 of ?

AN: This story caught me completely out of the blue one day, and I just couldn't resist writing it. Completely ignore both the manga and anime endings as this is different. This is the story of how Chrno and Rosette come to be together in modern times, according to my muse anyways. Chrno is no longer the devilishly handsome demon that he was in the roaring 20's, instead he is reborn into the modern world as a Holy Maiden, and expert Demon Sealer, and just wait until you meet the reborn Rosette. If you thought she was bad in the twenties, just wait until you see her, or is it him, now. Read away dear Chrno Crusade devotees and may you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chrno Crusade is not mine, no matter how I might wish otherwise. Me no own, you no sue.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

It was a beautiful day. The sky was pale blue. The sun shone down warmly on the convent grounds. The flowers danced with the light breeze.

Chrno hated it. He had spent the past year staring out of his lover's window, watching the days pass. Sister Kate had given the room to him after he had returned from Eden with the Apostles by his side, his beloved Rosette dead in his arms.

Tears ran unchecked and unbidden as he remembered that horrid day.

Ewan Remington sighed as he watched the child-like demon cry. It hurt to see his friend like this. Chrno wasn't eating or sleeping as far as he could tell. He also hadn't spoken in almost six months. He couldn't blame him for his sorrow, he hurt almost as much. But as much as he missed Rosette he still would not shut down the way Chrno had. At least Chrno had fought for the first six months, after their last argument he had completely shut himself away. This had lead to one of the hardest decisions Ewan had ever had to make. Moving across the small room, he laid his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think it's time for you to sleep Chrno."

Chrno's turned his head slowly until he faced the priest, his crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion. His voice, when he spoke, was rough from disuse. "Why now? Why not when I wanted to?"

Ewan spoke plainly, "We didn't want to lose the both of you."

"You should have let me go."

"We weren't ready to." Ewan had been the one to hold Chrno back while the seals were being placed on Rosette's tomb. It had taken all of his strength to hold the demon back when he wanted to join his love in her eternal rest. If not for the prophesies of Magdalene he probably would have let him sleep for eternity next to her in the hidden mausoleum, if only to spare him the pain of life without her. "We didn't want to lose you within a few days of losing her."

Chrno's eyes blazed in anger. "So you sentenced me to this torturous existence without her."

"You needed time to heal."

"For what!" Chrno screamed.

Ewan sighed mournfully as he pulled the tiny demon into a hug. "Do you remember what happened in San Francisco?" Chrno nodded against his chest, his small hands clutching the back of the cleric's jacket. "The seal. That is what we're going to do. It has taken me the past five months just to prepare everything for this."

Chrno's voice was muffled, but understandable, as he spoke into Ewan's chest. "You'll let me sleep."

Ewan tightened his grip before releasing the demon. Placing a hand on Chrno's shoulder he steered him from the room. "Until Rosette returns, I'll let you sleep."

Chrno sighed before smiling softly at his friend, his eyes grateful. "Thank you."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Fifty-five years later Chrno's pocket watch started to tick again.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Sixteen years after it began again, a young black-haired nun opened the door to Chrno's crypt for the first and most likely, the last time. Walking forward slowly she studied the sleeping demon. He was truly an impressive sight. His long purple hair cascaded down his arms and pooled around the base of the cross he slept upon. His face could be described as being nearly angelic, were it not for the crimson gems in his forehead and horns protruding from his temples. Faded scars lined his left eye and cheek.

"Well," she spoke softly, "aren't we the big boy." She moved until she was standing within arms reach of his chest. Noting the inscription on his metallic collar, she smiled slightly. "_Chrno the Crusader, Tenshu Shimobe_, 'Servant of God' interesting." Moving closer she looked up into his sleeping face. "Well Chrno the Crusader, it's a pleasure to meet my body's new owner, I'm the soon to be former Sister Mary Raphael, Militia Demon Sealer." She moved away and turned to prepare for the Sealing. Glancing to her side she smirked slightly at the minister standing there. "Amen."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

The darkness of oblivion gave way slowly before fragmented and foggy memories.

A beautiful pale-haired maiden with kind blue-green eyes and a sad smile. The watch in her hands starting to tick. "Now I know why you were always crying in my dreams."

Tick.

A child's face with the same kindness in her sapphire eyes, as she held out half-burned cookies in her small hands. Her younger brother making choking and gagging motions behind her back. "Sarah and I baked cookies."

Tick.

The inherent wonder in her eyes as she listened to one of my stories. Her head always coming to rest on my shoulder during the telling. "I love your stories. Will you tell me another one tomorrow?"

Tick.

A fierce grin at seeing the tiny fish on my line. The pride she feels makes the ridiculous catch seem quite magnificent. "This is great for your first try. Lets catch some more."

Tick.

The sorrow and pain dulling her eyes as her brother goes insane before her eyes. And the heart wrenching plea in them as she begged me for help. "What is a 'Contractor'? If you had a contractor could you save him? Tell me!"

And the ticking grew louder.

The apology in her blue eyes and her gentle touch, as she held my sobbing form. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Tick.

That final agonizing moment as the clock stopped ticking and her eyes held all of her affection in them. Her words were softly whispered against my lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

And the darkness of oblivion without the comfort of the ticking watch.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


	2. The First Step

Return of Time

WIP 2 of ?

AN: Thank you so very much to my first reviewer JasmineScent85. I was so happy to receive my first review on this fic within a few hours of posting that I started to laugh like crazy and dance around the room. So in honor of this I am making the decision to make dear Sister Jasmine a member of the Militia. I am also going to give this same honor to my first five reviewers. Just leave me a note. Thank you. I love you guys.

Chrno: "Oh! Fuzzy Bunny Slippers!"

ZR: pats Chrno on the head. "No more sugar for you."

For disclaimer see Ch 1.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Ewan touched a gentle hand to his old friends face. "Will you forgive me this Chrno, or will you hate me for eternity for doing as Magdalene asked?" He sighed as he dropped his head, no longer able to look the sleeping demon in the face. "Forgive me." As he attached monitors and various bits of transfer equipment to Chrno's arms and legs, he murmured his regrets and begged the heaven's for their and Chrno's forgiveness.

As Father Remington worked, Mary's mentor Sister Elizabeth slid into the room behind them. She stood silent as Ewan completed the preparations. "I thought that I would never see this in my lifetime."

Mary turned in her chair and smiled at her trainer. "It's the only way."

Elizabeth's gray eyes were sad. "The Trinity Seal has been taught to Militia Sealer's since the founding of this Order, and has never been used."

"It'll be alright Sister Elizabeth. What's the worst that could happen to me. I'm dying already." Mary turned her dark eyes to the pale haired priest. "Is your part ready Father Remington?"

"Yes Sister Mary." Turning from Chrno he forced a small smile, his blue eyes unhappy. "Is the foundation ready?"

Sister Elizabeth handed a small bracelet to Mary. "It is."

Mary slid the bracelet onto her slim wrist and held it up for everyone to see. The emerald beads catching the light. "A rosary bracelet as a base. Then there is the cross of course. And three medallions, one for each piece of the Trinity."

"Which three did you use Little Sister?"

The elderly voice brought a smile to Mary's lips. Turning in her chair she looked at the old man who was tinkering with the transfer machine. The elderly head of the Weapons and Technology Division, never ceased to make her smile with his kindness. "Good afternoon Elder Joshua. I hadn't realized that you'd arrived already."

The elder Apostle smiled gently at the young girl who often times reminded him of his long since departed sister. "I didn't want to disturb your meditations."

"You mean my nap."

"Yes, well, you're stalling."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes well to answer your question. Each medal represents one part of the Trinity Seal. The Sealer, being me, chooses three medals that speak to them. I chose for the first step, the Eternal Star Pentacle. It is to represent his power and the blood in his veins which will soon course through mine. For the second I have chosen my patron, Saint Raphael the Archangel. As the angelic healer I reasoned that he would be the best to preserve our minds during the second step. For the third, the Queen of Saints Herself, our Holy Mother, Mary. I felt that She would be the best to guide our souls to their proper places. Not to mention I think that She is the comfort that he will need in the coming days."

Joshua patted her hand before he placed a transfer cuff on her right wrist. "Good choices." He placed the second cuff on her other wrist, careful not to damage the rosary there. "Let's get this done." Standing he looked to Ewan before moving to the machine's control panel. "Are you ready Little Sister?" At her smile and nod, he started the machine, and could do no more than watch as the Legion's started to take over her body, causing her to scream.

Tears fell.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

As the inferno in her veins faded, Mary collapsed farther into herself, her voice long having silenced itself. Trying to calm herself she wheezed heavily. She knew that the first stage had been successful as she could feel the Legions pulsing through her body, starting to change her, to fight the disease that was stealing her life. Tuberculosis was a bitch.

Joshua touched a hand to the girls forehead and felt the heat there. It worried him, but if she was right then it was normal for her disease. He would miss her when she was finally gone. She had been a good little student. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he dabbed the sweat from her face.

Looking up she blinked several times, before focusing on the elder. The tangy flavor of blood filled her mouth as she started to cough.

Relocating the handkerchief Joshua caught the blood dripping from her mouth and nose with it. As the fit slowed he started rubbing small circles into her back. "Will you be alright Little Sister?"

She nodded, before coughing one last time. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, her words slow and liquid. "My lungs… feel like fire. Is it done?"

Sister Elizabeth loosened the harness straps that were holding her charge to the chair. "The first stage of the Seal is complete. There was a seventy-five percent transfer from his body to yours. We should be ready for the next stage in two hours." Her grey eyes darkened to nearly black. "It is as though half of his body has followed the Legions."

Mary gasped as she looked up to see what her mentor was talking about. It was truly as if his body had disintegrated as the Seal was being created. Most of his arms and lower body was gone as was most of his hair. "Seventy-five percent?" She looked up at Elizabeth. "It was only supposed to be fifty at most, what happened?"

Sister Elizabeth sighed deeply, her brow creased with worry. "Father Remington and I believe it is because of Chrno's ranking. He is, or rather, was a very high ranking demon. His power was tremendous. His Contractor barely made it four and a half years before she died and that was with him not using his powers more than a few times." Stepping behind the girl she pulled a ribbon and a brush from her pocket. She patted the girl's head softly. "I'll braid your hair for you."

Mary smiled. "Thank you."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Joshua watched as the two women interacted. He knew that Elizabeth looked at the younger girl as a little sister. She had been so young when she came to the Order of Magdalene and been given into Sister Elizabeth's care. Barely seven, if he remembered correctly, and already sick with the disease that was taking her from them. She had suffered so many different treatments for the tuberculosis that was destroying her, without complaint. When the doctors had told her this last time that the treatments weren't working anymore, she gave up. It was so disheartening to see such a vivacious girl laid low by such a terrible thing. When she had learned of the Prophesies of Magdalene, she had come to him and Ewan. She had told them that she had a plan. She would perform the Trinity Seal and transfer Chrno from his body into hers, thereby giving him a human lifetime and releasing her from the pain of her own existence. Her courage in the face of this was staggering.

"What are you thinking about old friend?"

Joshua looked up at Ewan and smiled sadly. "Mary."

Ewan's eyes slid closed for a moment as he nodded. Tears threatened as he reopened them. The once clear blue was hazy from his sorrow and regrets. "I wish there could have been another way."

"But there isn't. The Holy Maiden Mary Magdalene herself prophesized that this would occur. You told me of this yourself."

"Doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt me to watch it occurring."

Joshua turned away and started to play with the equipment again. "The blessing to this is that Chrno won't remember right away, and by the time he does, hopefully he will be with Rosette again. Even if she is a boy now."

"The third incarnation of Magdalene. _'And a Sinner shall love a Holy Maiden, in all her forms and glory. The first but a taste, the second a brief delight, and the third will bring lifelong happiness. Twice as a demon and the last as a Maiden himself. A holy seal will change him. And he will love me again.'_"

Joshua smiled briefly, before setting himself to the task of readying the second stage of the Seal. "Amen."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


	3. Mary Met and Merry Parted

Return of Time

WIP 3 of ?

AN: I now have my four exorcists and one demon. You'll find out your roles in the coming chapters as I come to decide what to do with you all. As for answering the question that RyuuMahou asked, you'll find out in this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all.

__

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Green Day "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

For disclaimer see Ch 1.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"As soon as the second stage is complete Father Remington, you'll need to take his horns. You'll then need to transfer them to my body." Mary smiled up at the priest from her position in the chair. "I trust you to do this for me."

"The transfer of the horns is part of the third step." Sister Elizabeth said as she drew a strange circle on the floor around Chrno's body and Mary's chair. "Which is what I'll be busy doing. Understand?"

Ewan nodded, his expression grave. "Yes. After that Mary will be gone and Chrno will need to rest for a few days, correct?"

Mary shook her head. "No. More like a month or two."

"Why so long?"

Elizabeth answered for her student. "He will have no memories, or very few, at first due to the Sealing and his… _her _body will be weak still. That alone will take a while to heal. After her convalescence, Chrno will undergo extensive retraining as an exorcist. She will also be taught as a Sealer when she joins me for her training in Chicago. Since the Seal restricts her demonic powers and memories, every time she loosens the seal she will remember more. This should help speed her training and have her back here in New York in less time than otherwise."

Elder Joshua murmured an oath under his breath, before he completed his preparations. Moving to Mary he gently placed a dive helmet on her head. "Ready Little Sister?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Dive!"

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

San Francisco was quieter than Chicago. At least it was after Chrno woke up. Regret filled him for what he had done. It would take a long time to rebuild the neighborhood that he had destroyed during his berserker rage.

He lay his forehead against the bathroom mirror. He still wasn't feeling well, as the Legions repaired the damage still present after a partial healing. The knock at the door didn't startle him, when it came. Only two people here cared enough to come looking for him and if he were honest with himself, he had expected one of them to come earlier. Scenting the air he smiled slightly. "It's unlocked Rosette."

Rosette opened the door and cautiously entered. "Are you alright Chrno?" she looked him over and sighed in concern. There was evidence of his wounds still visible on his exposed back. Picking up his shirt from the sinks rim, she maneuvered him into it. Pulling his hair back she started to rebraid it. "I worry about you Chrno."

He nodded, "I know." After letting her finish the braid, he leaned back and pulled her arms around himself. "I'm sorry."

Rosette studied his face in the mirror. Sometimes it was disconcerting to know that this child-like demon held her life in his small hands. "Can I see you as an adult Chrno?"

Crimson eyes looked up startled to catch hers in the mirror. "Why?"

Rosette tightened her hold on him. "I want to be held tonight."

"Can't I hold you this way?"

Rosette leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Please."

Chrno turned in her arms and hugged her. Shifting to his adult form, he lay his head on her shoulder. "Alright Rosette." Pulling away, he took her hand and lead her to his room. As they entered, he turned to her. "I'm not sure about this Rosette. With the way my powers are right now, I don't know how long I can stay this way." His eyes were worried as she closed the door behind her.

She smiled softly as she pulled the nervous demon towards the bed. "That's fine. I just want to fall asleep in your arms. I always just feel safe when your holding me. And sometimes, I miss the days when you were bigger than me." She blushed. "Plus I think you're handsome like this."

A light blush stained the demon's cheeks as he pulled Rosette down onto the bed with him. Laying nose to nose with her, he gave into temptation and kissed her softly. "Can I tell you something?"

Snuggling into his chest, she nodded.

"I love you Rosette."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Pulling back form the memory, Mary took a hold of the sleepy demon's mind and smiled. Gently weaving the seal around him, she pulled him free of his body and tugged him along on the path back to hers. At the feeling of confused resistance, she crooned a soft lullaby to calm him. Calling forth a touch of his power, she bound him to her body and partially freed herself from it.

__

'It's all up to you now Sister Elizabeth.'

'Who are you?' The soft male voice startled her.

__

'I'm a friend Chrno.'

'Is that my name?' his voice was confused.

__

'Yes.' She enveloped the other mind in a hug._ 'Just sleep for now. It's almost over.'_

'Over?'

'You'll be allowed to wake up soon.'

She could feel him smile softly.

__

'Alright.'

Feeling the final ties that bound her to the earthly plain dissolve, she sighed in joy. She was free now. _'Goodbye Chrno. May you find the joy in your life that I never could in mine.'_

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


	4. Waking to White

Return of Time

4 of ?

AN: Why? Hmmm… I'm starting to wonder. To remind everyone why, because I thought it would be fun. Chapter Two has my rationale. To quote myself, "_'And a Sinner shall love a Holy Maiden, in all her forms and glory. The first but a taste, the second a brief delight, and the third will bring lifelong happiness. Twice as a demon and the last as a Maiden himself. A holy seal will change him. And he will love me again.'_" Chrno becomes a girl, because Sister Mary Raphael chose to use the Trinity Seal, a seal which sacrifices the Sealer and makes the demon human and therefore limits them to a human lifetime, thus fulfilling the prophesy of Mary Magdalene. The only reason that Father Remington and Sister Margaret, whom you'll meet soon enough, agree to this is because Rosette's watch, the one signifying their contract, started to tick again. The watch started to tick around sixteen years before the events in chapters one through four, making the reborn Rosette, whatever _his _name, sixteen at the time of the sealing and when he is finally introduced in a few chapters, just turned nineteen. I hope this clears things up.

__

Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.

Enigma - Return to Innocence.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Sleepy crimson eyes opened to white. It took a moment of blinking for Chrno to realize that she had been staring at the ceiling. Turning her head slightly, she took in the features of the small room. There was a small wooden desk and matching dresser, a small chair and a crucifix over the door. Chrno shivered and pulled the woolen blanket closer to her chin.

There were quiet footsteps outside, before the door opened admitting a tall blonde haired man that she remembered was a priest and a friend. She also had this vague feeling that she should be mad at him. "Ewan."

The priest smiled, "Chrno. I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you awake." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You had us worried."

"How long have I been asleep?"

Carefully weighing his words, Ewan spoke softly, "A long time."

Chrno pursed her lips and glared at him. "How long Ewan?"

Ewan flinched. "Like this, three weeks. As you were before," he spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness, "I'm not supposed to tell you."

Chrno buried herself further beneath the blanket until only the top of her head was visible. "Why not?"

Ewan smiled at the child-like behavior, no doubt learned from Rosette. "Because you don't remember what happened before. At least not all of it."

There was a low growl before Chrno sat up throwing her pillow at Ewan. "I know enough to know who you are."

"But what else do you remember?"

Chrno was silent for a few minutes, her delicate features scrunched up in thought. "Rosette. She was my partner, I think, or lover. One of the two." Seeing that Ewan's eyebrows were trying to vanish into his hairline, she hurried to explain. "I just remember telling her that I loved her. That and us fighting evil demons." She paused for a moment, her cheeks pink. "And I remember Sister Kate always yelled at her for wreaking the Order's cars. Rosette liked to call her an 'old hag'."

Ewan blinked several times, before he laughed lightly. "Anything else?"

Chrno ducked her head, her bangs covering her expression. "No. Not really." She raised her head as a thought occurred to her. A smile touched her lips. "Oh, and I'm a demon." Her smile faded into a frown. "Which is not necessarily a good thing." She twisted the blanket in her hands, another habit learned from Rosette. "It's bad isn't it."

Ewan pulled the small half demon holy maiden into a hug.

Chrno started to cry into his chest. "Why don't I remember anything? What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"

"Give it time Chrno. Everything will work out in time."

Chrno shoved away from him and flung herself onto her pillow. Absently her distraught mind noticed that it still smelled softly of wildflowers and strawberries. "Where are you Rosette? Why aren't you here?" She screamed into the pillow. "Rosette!"

Ewan placed a hand in the middle of the small girl's back. Tears flowed silently down his cheeks. He hadn't realized how hard this would really be on his friend. Chrno was missing the other half of his soul. "I'm sorry." Standing he moved to leave. "I'll find Rosette for you. I promise."

There was a soft sniffle as he was closing the door.

"Thank you."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"The symphony?" Chrno looked up at her blond friend a few days later, uncertain if he were joking or not. "You want me to go with you to the symphony?"

Ewan smiled and nodded. "I hear that they do a lovely rendition of Beethoven's 9th Symphony."

Chrno blinked up at him. They had been sitting quietly gossiping on the edge of the courtyard fountain, when Ewan had suddenly spring this on her.

"I thought a change of scenery might help cheer you up."

The small demon nodded uncertain. "I've never been to the symphony before."

"You'll enjoy it. I promise." Ewan stood and shook out the long tails of his cassock. "And next week there's a play I want you to see."

Chrno's expression softened as she laughed softly. "You were so sure I'd say yes weren't you?"

Ewan grinned wolfishly. "Of course. And I have tickets already for a musical, for when you come back for a visit in six months."

Chrno sighed and rolled her eyes at her old friends behavior. "And what did Sister Elizabeth say to this plan of yours?"

"Only that I should be careful of your 'delicate health'. And that we are not to do anything 'too exciting'. So we're going to the symphony."

Chrno arched an eyebrow. "So who else is going?"

Ewan tried to look innocent. "What makes you think that someone else is going with us?"

Chrno gave him a sideways look before rolling her eyes and looking off into the distance. "Given our track records, I doubt that they would let us go by ourselves." She heard Ewan sigh as he started to walk away. Feeling remorseful she turned towards him and asked quietly, "So what time should I be ready?"

"Four. We have dinner reservations at five-thirty." He looked over his shoulder and was struck by the sadness he saw covering her features. Shrugging, he smiled softly. "If you must know, Joshua and Azmaria are going with us."

Chrno's entire face lightened at this news. "Azmaria?"

Ewan sighed in relief. "She arrived from Chicago just this morning."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

It was a quarter after four, before Ewan became worried. Chrno still hadn't come down from her old room. Grabbing a young nun who was just about to enter the dormitory, he asked her to go check on Chrno.

The young girl smiled at him, nodded and headed off. When she was out of his sight she shivered. "That man is entirely too handsome. And who does he have in that old room?" She shook her head in confusion. As far as she could remember the room that the priest had directed her to was reserved for the sleeping demon Chrno and his old partner Sister Rosette Christopher, the famous exorcist pair from the twenties. Reaching the door she knocked softly, asking softly for permission to enter.

In response the door opened, and the young sister was awestruck by the beauty of the crimson eyed angel standing before her.

"Umm… did Father Remington send you?" Chrno's cheeks were stained a heavy red in embarrassment.

The other girl shook her head slightly to clear it. "Yes he did." She smiled softly. "I'm Sister Jasmine Sintonia." Looking the Japanese beauty over she sighed. Chrno was wrapped in a towel, her long black hair loose and tangled around her. Looking behind the other girl she saw clothes piled in complete disarray on the bed. "I think this is going to take a little bit of work."

"Anything you could do." Chrno's smile was self-depreciating. "I'm afraid I don't know too much about this kind of thing. Men's clothes I can figure out, but this..." she shrugged helplessly.

Sister Jasmine moved past the other girl and started to sort through the clothing pile. "So, what's your name? Father Remington didn't tell me."

"Chrno, or Sister Mary Raphael. Either way."

Jasmine blinked for a moment, a pair of black stockings hanging from her hand. "Like the demon Chrno?"

Chrno pulled the stockings from the younger woman's hand. "I am the demon Chrno. Mostly. From what I can tell, physically I'm half Chrno and half Mary Raphael. In everything else," she shrugged, "I'm just Chrno."

"Ain't that something." Jasmine shook her head and muttered to herself as she pulled out a red dress that she had noticed. "Here. A pretty dress to match your pretty eyes."

Chrno smiled softly as she took the dress. "Thank you."

"No problem." She turned her back and started folding the rest of the clothing. "Now get dressed and I can do your hair."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Sintonia - Italian - meaning Sympathetic, in sympathy with another


	5. Chicago

Return of Time

Ch5 of ?

AN: umm… der… I can't think of anything. I just read the latest chapter of "Demons and Love" by TheChickenLittle-chan and my brain is so filled with giddy happy thoughts that I can't think proper like. I just adore that story. It's just so…

Chrno hits author over head with frying pan. "Ignore her. She's gone a little crazy from images of the male demon me, naked. Thank you and on with the story. In this chapter I get to meet a future partner and give solace to a stranger. Amen."

For disclaimer see CH 1.

__

Morning smiles  
Like the face of a newborn child  
Innocent unknowing  
Winter's end  
Promises of a long lost friend  
Speaks to me of comfort

Sarah McLachlan - Fear

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

The sound of running feet echoed through the hall outside Sister Margaret's office. A young exorcist was running away from the tired red haired head of the New York branch. He had had another 'incident' while on a mission.

"I swear, that boy is going to make me go grey."

Ewan smiled at Sister Kate's most recent replacement. The young green eyed nun had been his recommendation to the post. "He's not doing it on purpose." He was draped over an arm chair, watching the twenty-nine year old Director pace. "Besides, it's not like he's the first to wreck a car in the Order's existence."

"He's a menace."

Ewan smiled brightly. "Rosette Christopher was worse."

Maggie growled. "Maybe so, but he's getting there."

"Give him time. I think that with the right partner, he'll settle down." Ewan stood quickly and moved to the window. Looking down on the courtyard he watched the blond boy come to a stop several feet from the fountain where the black haired half demon girl sat. "When the time comes and she's ready for a new partner."

Maggie cocked an eyebrow. "Sister Mary you mean?"

"Who else?"

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Fourteen year old Christopher Rosetti stopped running when he reached the courtyard below Sister Margaret's office. It wasn't his fault that the car was wrecked by that demon. His trainer had left him to watch the car, what else was he supposed to do with only one gun and a big demon trying to take his head off. Just because it was the second car in six months. He sighed heavily and shrugged.

"Are you alright?"

The soft voice startled him. Chris had thought that the girl sitting on the fountain's rim hadn't been paying attention to anything around her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The black haired girl turned crimson eyes on the young man. "You didn't." She smiled sadly. "I needed to be disturbed." Standing she looked him in the eyes. "I get lost so easily."

Chris grinned. "Well it's good that I showed up then." He held out a hand. "I'm Christopher Rosetti . I'm a apprentice exorcist. You?"

Her smile brightened as she laughed lightly. "You remind me of someone." She took his hand and shook it. "Sister Mary Raphael, but you can call me Chrno."

Chris shook his head. "I like Mary better." Hearing his instructor calling for him he smiled brightly. "Well that's my cue to run. I'll catch you again sometime. And maybe braid that flyaway hair of yours for you." He waved as he ran off towards the training grounds. "Later."

Chrno watched bemused as the young man left, trying to figure out who he reminded her of.

"Chrno?"

Turning to look at the still young Azmaria, she shook her head. "Is it time to go?"

The elder nun smiled. "The car is waiting at the gate to take us to the airport."

Chrno nodded, her expression still thoughtful. "Let's go. The sooner we get there…"

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"She was my best friend." The seventeen year old boy smiled softly. "Mary, I…"

Chrno's crimson eyes were sad as she watched the young brunette sitting next to her. He had been so happy and full of life when he had first called out to her. When he had realized that she was not his friend all of that joy seemed to fade away. "I'm sorry. I'm not her."

"I know." He looked away for a moment, his eyes hazy with the fog of memory. When he had first seen Chrno, he had been so happy to see his friend up and healthy, that he just hugged her without thinking. Her startled yelp and wicked backhand showed him quickly enough that she was not his best friend. "I guess I should introduce myself." He held out a hand and took one of hers. "Name's Jeremy Moore. Age 17. Sagittarius. Militia Demon Sealer."

Chrno smiled softly. "Chrno. Age unknown. My titles, that I can remember anyways, are Militia Apprentice, 'The Crusader', and 'Servant of God'."

Jeremy shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me."

Chrno's head tilted to one side, a quizzical expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Two months ago, when I was preparing to leave for a mission in LA, she told me goodbye. She never told me goodbye before that, ever. I mean I knew that she had been researching the Trinity Seal and well," he looked at the crimson eyed girl, "You. But I never thought that she'd do anything about it."

"She died happy."

Jeremy turned to glare down at the tiny half-demon, her head barely at his chin. "How could you possibly know that. You've never even met her."

The small girl hung her head, her eyes squeezing shut to stop her tears. "But I did meet her." Her voice was thick. "She told me that everything would be alright and that I'd wake up soon. She was so happy when she left. It was like light left with her."

Jeremy's expression softened. "She's really gone isn't she?"

Chrno nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. You were asleep. We all knew that. It was her choice." He sighed and pulled away. "At least I got to say goodbye. I'm going to miss her." He smiled softly. "Maybe _we _could be friends?"

Chrno looked up startled for a moment before a hesitant smile came to her lips. "I think, I'd like that."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

A week later Azmaria and Sister Elizabeth gave Chrno her new Militia uniform.

"I can't wear this!"

Elizabeth sighed as she sent up a prayer for patience for herself and comfort for the now distraught director.

Azmaria herself was trying not to cry. "But, I picked this style because I thought you'd like it."

"Of course I like it." Chrno clutched the softly ticking pocket watch that hung around her neck. Azmaria had returned it to her the day before. "On Rosette. Not me." She waved at the black slacks and white blouse that she was wearing. "Why can't I just wear something like this? Or even something like what Ewan wears?"

"Because you're a girl."

"But I'm not Sister Elizabeth." She shook her head. "Not really. I remember enough to know that I was definitely _not _a girl in 1924." she stopped speaking as she realized what she had said. Comparing dates, she shook her head in amazement. "He's right that was a long time." She turned her attention back to the two nuns. "I'm not even sure I know how to be a girl." She sighed gently. "Please just let me dress how I'm comfortable."

Azmaria moved closer and hugged the smaller girl. "All right. I'll try to find a boys uniform that will fit you."

Chrno's eyes were grateful. "Thank you Az."

Sister Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well that's enough of that. You have training starting in ten minutes. Let's get going."

Chrno grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


	6. All That Jazz

Return of Time

Ch 6 of ?

AN: Mmm… You think you know who Rosette is… well you're wrong. He isn't here yet. The reborn Sister Kate is though. And, I _am _introducing two new characters into Chrno's world and giving you a teaser here in my AN.

Chrno smiles. "YEY! You finally get to meet my roommates. They are so… so… well energetic. But they are nice. Really. Oh, and to let you know, my _only _love interest is Rosette."

Russet-haired half-demon pops in behind Chrno and hugs her. "It had better be Chrno."

Chrno looks up and smiles. "Rosette!"

"Must you call me that."

"Yes."

He rolls his golden eyes and laughs. "On with the story."

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile.  
_Within Temptation - Forsaken

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Six months after arriving in Chicago, Chrno stumbled into her dorm-room, collapsing onto her bed. She was grateful for the silence that the absence of her roommates brought. Sister Elizabeth had had her locked in the basement training room for the past two days, with only her twin blades and a live low-level demon in addition to the standard false specters. It didn't matter to her that she had received high enough marks to rejoin the Militia, all she wanted to do right now was sleep and get rid of her headache.

But sleep was not meant to be as the loud voices of her lively roommates filtered through the door.

"I'm telling you, they locked her up and threw away the key."

"Not possible Julian. She's just gone for training. I overheard Sister Elizabeth talking about it with Sister Azmaria."

The door opened to reveal the two girls, one a brunette, the other a red head.

"But Kathleen!"

Sister Kathleen Mistear shoved her brunette partner into the room. "Honestly Julian Chara you know better than to listen to rumors." She grinned wickedly. "It's much more fun to start them."

Chrno glared at the two girls from under the dark safety of her blanket. "Could you two just be quiet for once. My head hurts."

Julian quickly shut the door behind her, plunging the room once more into darkness. "Sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I know what it's like. I get migraines all the time."

Chrno was unfamiliar with the word. "What's a migraine?"

"You've never had one before?"

"Not that I know of. What is it?"

Julian signaled Kathleen to look for her migraine medication. "It's like a really bad headache, where light and sound sometimes make you sick. And all you want to do is go hide in a dark room with no sound until it goes away."

Kathleen gave a small squeak of triumph when she found her partner's painkillers in her underwear drawer. She tossed the small bottle to Julian and grabbed a water bottle from the top of her dresser. Untwisting the cap, she handed it to Chrno. "Careful it's open."

Chrno thanked the two of them after taking the pills.

Kathleen shrugged. "It's no problem. Julian gets them all the time, so we know pretty well what to do with them."

Julian shook her head. "So says the woman who never gets migraines."

"I did get them when I first learned how to Dive."

"That's not the same."

"How?"

Julian thought for a moment. "Different triggers?" Sitting on the bed next to Chrno she pulled the tiny girl's head into her lap and started to rub her temples.

Kathleen soon followed suit by sitting on the other end of the bed and messaging Chrno's ankles. "Have you ever Dived before Chrno?"

The half-demon shook her head slightly. "No. But I have had someone Dive into me before."

"Really? Who?"

"Mary Raphael and a long time ago, my partner Rosette."

Julian gasped in amazement. "What did it feel like?"

Chrno smiled sadly. "I don't remember. I only know about it because Ewan, Father Remington, told me about it."

Kathleen patted the foot that she held. "It's because of the Trinity Seal that you can't remember, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What did it do to you?" Julian asked.

"It made me half human and gave me a new life." Chrno held up the softly glowing pocket watch. "So I can be with Rosette again."

"That's really sweet." Julian smiled. "I'm a sucker for a good old fashion love story."

"So am I." Kathleen placed a hand over her heart. "We'll help you find her. I promise."

"Me two." Julian hugged Chrno's head. "Looks like you have two new partners for a while Chrno."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"Do you know how much that car was worth?" Azmaria sighed. Being the director of the Chicago branch was difficult enough on a good day, without this. "Three cars this year alone. I'd hate to see what the total would be if we added in Rosette."

The small girl cringed back in her chair. "I'm sorry Az." Her crimson eyes were downcast. She didn't think that telling her old friend that she had never wrecked a car _herself _before yesterday would help her case. It's not like she could help it that being a high-ranking half-demon attracted legions of low-class brainless scum. She glared at the rosary around her wrist. If it weren't for it, she'd remember, she was sure of it. She'd know why they called her, 'Sinner', 'Killer', and 'Traitor'.

"You've been given clearance to loosen the Seal."

Chrno blinked at Azmaria in shock. "I can?"

Azmaria smiled, glad that she had at least temporarily driven away her friend's dark thoughts. "Sister Elizabeth and I, both, believe that you have recovered sufficiently to be able to handle your demon form. So you are officially authorized to loosen the Seal on missions from now on."

Chrno smiled brightly. "Thank you."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"Chrno!" Azmaria started to gesture emphatically at the cargo on the flatbed Simi truck. "Didn't we just have a talk about you wreaking cars last month."

The shorter girl shook her head, as she held up her hand and started counting on her fingers as she spoke. "One. I did not wreck the car, the demon did. Two. I was no where near the car when it did that. Three. I did not aim it for the car when I hit it. It landed a good ten feet away. And four." She waved her hand at the wrecked car and the now stone demon attached to it. "I froze it before it could do anything. Besides flatten the roof and break the windows."

Azmaria sighed. Now she felt that she was beginning to understand Sister Kate's perpetual agitation. "Just be more careful next time Chrno. I don't want your record to start looking like Rosette's."

Chrno smiled at her old friend, before something unusual caught her eye. Reaching behind her, she pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and stared at it in confusion. "Why is it purple?" She looked up at Azmaria's amused giggle. "Azmaria? Do you know why my hair is purple? It was black this morning."

Sister Elizabeth having overheard her student's question answered for the Director. "Because you loosened the Seal for the first time today."

"But why purple?"

"Because your hair used to be purple before the Sealing." Sister Elizabeth reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Chrno's ear. "It was the one aspect of this that we had forgotten. We only realized that something like this would happen after you woke last year. I'm actually surprised that it took this long for it to manifest further. There are obvious differences. Mary was only four foot six, you're five foot. You have violet hair and crimson eyes, hers were black. And…" She touched one of Chrno's ears and fingered its gentle point. "Your ears have changed to what they were when you wore your human child form in the twenties."

"So all of these differences are because of my demon blood?"

Sister Elizabeth smiled minutely. "Basically."

"Will I change more?"

"Most likely not." Elizabeth shook her head. "Now that you've loosened the Seal, the physical changes should be complete. You are now as you will be for the rest of your life."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Mistear - Gaelic - Cunning

Chara - Greek - Joy


	7. Razzle Dazzle

Return of Time

7 of ?

AN: We're still in Chicago people, but don't worry the transfer back to NY is coming soon. As is the fateful first meeting of Chrno and the reborn Rosette. For now I thought I'd give you a dream and a different meeting, one that in the end will not have been for the best.

For disclaimer see chapter 1.  
Quotes used during dream sequence appear courtesy of Astral Contract.

_Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe  
_Anna Nalick - Breathe (2AM)

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

_A warm sun and a cool breeze. The scents of rock, horse, and river permeated the air, as did a woman's soft humming. _

I opened an eye to watch her. She was an oddity even among her own kind. Her holy visions and purity of soul set her apart from everything I had ever known before. Even knowing that I could kill her in a heartbeat she still came here to this canyon with me. Whispering secrets of the future to me as we spoke. The holy maiden whom I had stolen, was trying to steal me with her kindness. "Why are you fixing it anyways… I already said I didn't really care."

The small needle flashed in her hand as she repaired a tear in my poncho.

"No. I won't let it be so worn out." She smiled that irritatingly secretive smile of hers, as she laughed. "You'll never be popular with women, no matter how wonderful you are."

Time passes, I know and let it. Her words to me, more important than the missing piece of that day.

"You are swaying, between your role and yourself."

The mirror shattered as she pointed to it, revealing the crying eyes of my contractor's soul. Her body laid out before me, crucified by my pain and anger. Magdalene's words echo in my mind, even as I cry out my love's name.

"The one thing you lost… The one thing you kept that disappeared… You've changed that into the thousands of sorrows… That you created!"

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Chrno's anguished cry woke Julian from her own dreams. Looking at the bed across from hers, she gasped. Chrno had thrown off her covers and was curled around her pillow, sobbing in her sleep. Pulling her own blanket with her, she padded across the room to the other girl's bed. Crawling into the bed, she wrapped herself and her blanket around the smaller girl. She rocked Chrno and whispered softly to her, as she had done for her younger partner when she had been a child.

Feeling the bed dip she smiled. Kathleen had joined them, situating herself between Chrno and the wall, her arms wrapping around them both. "It's alright Chrno. We're here. Everything's alright."

Reaching up Kathleen plucked Chrno's pocket watch from its place on the bedpost. Placing it near the half-demon's ear, she whispered, "It's still ticking. Your Rosette's still okay."

After a few more minutes of reassurance, Chrno calmed. Her sobs turned into hiccups and her breathing evened out.

"Why are you comforting me?"

Julian tightened her hold just as her partner did. "Because you're our friend and we care about you."

"That's why we're here. So no arguments about this." Kathleen's voice held a gentle ferocity. Her devotion to her friend plainly told by her tone. "We're not going anywhere Chrno."

"We've already made arrangements with Sister Azmaria and Sister Margaret. When you transfer back to New York, so do we."

Chrno shook her head. "You don't have to."

"We made a promise didn't we. Julian and I are going to help you find Rosette. No matter what."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"_...but, when the Rabbit actually __took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket_, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge. 

In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."

"Sister Mary how can a girl fit down a rabbit hole?"

Chrno smiled at the eight year old boy in the reading and writing group that she taught in the St. Mary's orphanage library. "Because Billy, Lewis Carroll, the author could see Alice doing it in his imagination. And that is the most important part of writing. Being able to dream up things that can't happen in real life."

"You mean things like dragons, fairies, and demon's?"

Chrno laughed slightly. "Some things like that Chelsea. Dragon's and fairies are imaginary. But some things that are written about in fantasy stories are real. Like demons."

"Demon's aren't real." The little blond girl stuck her nose up as though she were an expert on the subject.

The petite nun laughed. "They are real. I should know. I'm half-demon."

"Prove it."

Chrno pulled her hair back and cupped her ears with her hands in order to show off the points. "Alright everyone, I want you to do this and tell me what you hear."

Billy quickly shouted out his answer. "I can hear everyone breathing."

Chelsea tisked. "I can hear my own heart."

Several others called out various things that they heard their classmates do.

After a moment Chrno shushed them. "I tell you what I can hear." Covering her right ear she listened to the library and outer hall for a minute. "I can hear all of your heartbeats and breathing. I can also hear two people talking as they walk this way out in the hall. It's Ms. Candace and a guest."

"I don't believe you."

"Why don't we wait and see then."

A moment later the children heard the footsteps and voices of the two in the hall.

"… And of course our library, which you have so generously funded Mr. Anthony. Right now there is a reading and writing group meeting." Ms. Candace was practically gushing.

"What are they working on right now?" Mr. Anthony's voice carried a deep honey tone that gave nothing of him away.

"Lewis Carroll. _Alice in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass_."

Chrno waved her hand at the door, an airy smile gracing her lips. "Alright everyone, back to our book." She picked up her copy of _Alice in Wonderland _again. Clearing her throat she began to read again. "… _The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly_…"

A knock on the door interrupted her. It opened to reveal Ms. Candace's smiling face. "Can we interrupt for a moment?"

Chrno waved them in. "Come in. The more the merrier."

The door opened further to reveal the plump matron and the orphanage's benefactor. Mr. Anthony was tall, pale haired, and very handsome. Stylish rectangular box frames highlighted his cat-like gold eyes.

"This is Mr. Anthony. He's one of the primary contributors to the orphanage."

Chrno put her book down on her desk and stood. Moving forward she extended a hand. Her inner voice telling her to be careful with her words around the man before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Anthony. I'm Sister Mary Raphael."

Mr. Anthony took her hand a brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "A pleasure as always Sister. It's been years."

Chrno carefully extracted her hand from his tightening grip. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I think I'd remember someone as, _charming_, as you."

Mr. Anthony's eyes narrowed on the petite half-demon. "Well perhaps I can jog your memory sometime, Chrno."

Chrno backed away, picking up her book and holding it to her chest like a shield. All of her demonic senses were telling her that the man before her was dangerous, while her human side said nearly the opposite. "I think it's time for me to get back to teaching my class Mister Anthony. Good day."

Mister Anthony tipped his head in mocking courtesy. "We'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will." Chrno did not release her hold on her book until Mr. Anthony and Ms. Candace were both gone from her hearing. Heaving a deep sigh, she shuddered. She had no idea why she had reacted so strongly to the man, but she was sure that it was the right reaction. That man was one to be avoided. Turning she smiled softly at her worried looking class. "Why don't we get back to our reading."

Little Chelsea raised her hand and asked a question in a subdued voice. "He scared me. What was he?"

Chrno paled. "He's a demon." She waited for the class to hush before she continued. "He's a full blood, unlike me. I'm only a half-demon. He's dangerous. I suggest we all stay away from him."

"I think that's a good idea Sister Mary."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Thanks to my darling husband Ambrose for helping me figure out part of this chapter and suggesting Alice and the White Rabbit.


	8. Meet Me in New York City

Return of Time

8 of ?

AN: New York at last. Well the airport anyways. Old friends make an appearance.

As to an interesting question that was posed. Chrno is still sealed, because demon energy and holy energy don't mix. The Trinity Seal that she is under not only ties her to a human body and lifespan, it also acts as an intermediary between her powers. Chrno has the abilities of a Holy Maiden in addition to the demonic ones that she was born with. If not for the Seal, her own powers would kill her from within.

And B.A.D. you are a bit confusing. But I sometimes like that in a reviewer. You made me laugh. To let you and everyone else know, the question of what Chrno looks like in her demon form will be answered in Chapter 9 - A New Partner. For now enjoy Chapter 8 - Meet Me in New York City.

Disclaimer in Ch 1.

_The circle of the moon, The rising of the sun  
We'll be together soon, Our story's just begun  
Time will bring us near, I'll never be too far  
Oh, baby, don't you fear, I'll always be where you are_

Paulina Rubio - Don't Say Goodbye

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"_United Flight 1513 direct to New York now boarding at gate 19. United Flight 1513 direct Chicago O'Hare to New York John F. Kennedy now boarding rows 1 - 20 at gate 19. Please have boarding passes and identification ready."_

"That's us!" Julian bounced to her feet, swinging her small backpack onto her shoulder. "New York here we come!"

Jeremy leaned over the seat holding his bag to speak with Chrno. "Is she always this hyper?" Jeremy hadn't spent much time around Chrno's partners due to his own missions in other states. Militia Sealers were rare after all.

Chrno shook her head. "Only before missions."

Kathleen leaned over Chrno to poke the younger man on the nose. "And when she's had sugar."

"Or just food."

"Or pretty much anything else."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Grabbing his bag he followed the hyperactive nun to the boarding ramp. The rest of the transferring Militia and Sealers following behind them. Because Sister Elizabeth was transferring to New York, so too was the Demon Sealer Division. "So Chrno, have you ever flown on a plane before?"

Chrno smiled up at her tall friend. "A few times. The first time was on a bi-plane."

"That must have been interesting."

"It was." Chrno laughed softly as she handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant, flashing her Militia ID. She waited until Jeremy had as well before continuing. "Azmaria had been kidnapped by her adopted father and his contractor, the Marquis Lerajie. They were holding her in a zeppelin so the only way to get to it without breaking the seal that I was under, was to use a bi-plane. I have to say it was one of the most memorable experiences of my life." She threw her bag into the overhead compartment and sat, her companion beside her.

"Why?"

Chrno's smiled saddened. "Because I had to watch someone else save Rosette and it made me feel very helpless to know that I couldn't do anything."

Jeremy looked uncomfortable for a moment, before his expression became stern. "We all do what we must. Even if it means letting someone else take care of what we feel to be our own responsibility."

The half-demon stared at her friend ignoring Julian's babbling from behind them.

"What?"

"Sometimes, you really remind me of Sister Kate."

His expression shifted to confusion. "Who's Sister Kate?"

"She was the director of the New York branch while Rosette and I were there. She was just like you." Chrno smiled, laughter in her voice. "Only not a video game fanatic."

Jeremy laughed. "Ah well, her loss."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"Pervert!"

The cry echoed through the New York terminal where Ewan Remington stood waiting for the Chicago transfers.

"But Zoë, mein libling."

Ewan turned just in time to see a tall auburn haired man get decked by a girl who only came up to his chin. A nearly identical girl watched with a look of shock before she started to applaud.

"Nice shot Madison."

Madison blushed. "It was just… I was just defending mein jü nger schwester."

Zoë leapt forward and hugged her elder sister. "That's what makes it so special. Even if I am a pedophile." She laughed nervously when she noticed that her comment had a few parents hiding their young sons behind them.

Madison patted her younger sister's arm. "It's not like you can help it that you like underage bays. It's part of who you are." She nudged the young man laying by her feet. "Right Eric?"

Eric blinked several times before answering in his native German. "Ja Tante."

"Of course she can help it."

The young man who had spoken, startling the four looked as though he had stepped out of a Botticelli painting. His voice held a thick Italian accent when he spoke. "One can always change their nature if they so desire. They can change from the most heinous of criminals into the sweetest of vicars. Just as an angel can become a devil, so too can a demon achieve forgiveness and become an angel." He tipped his sunglasses down to reveal golden eyes. "So it is possible for you to change as well Hexen der Juwel." He tipped his head to one side. "I must go. Perhaps we will continue this chat another day. Ladies. Sir." He glanced at Ewan taking his full figure in. "Pastore. Caio."

After watching the young man walk away Ewan turned to the others and smiled at their gaping figures. "Well that was certainly an interesting encounter."

Madison nodded. "Yes indeed. And who might you be?"

"Ewan Remington. I'm a priest with the Order of Magdalene."

Zoë rolled her eyes. "You are also a huge flirt Pater."

Madison gaped at her little sister. "Zoë where are your manners."

"When it comes to Pater Remington I have little patience for such things."

Eric stood gingerly, a hand on his cheek. "Wir are being rude, to not introduce ourselves." He bowed to the priest. "I am Eric Harvenheit, Hexenmeister der Juwel."

Madison also bowed before smiling sweetly at Ewan her green eyes shining. "My name is Madison Monroe and this is my little sister Zoë."

Zoë threw an arm around her sister. "You'd remember me by a different name though."

"_Luggage for Flight 1513 Direct from Chicago O'Hare will be on Luggage Carousel 13."_

Ewan smiled. "That's them then."

"Who?"

"An old friend and her partners, as well as some other transfers from Chicago."

"So I open the door to your office and there you are with Rosette in a choke hold, one leg wrapped around hers, and your underwear practically showing."

The four turned to see the violet haired girl and her brown-haired companion start laughing.

"I didn't!"

"I swear. It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. If I hadn't have known that you would never really hurt her or kick her out, I probably would have killed you within days of meeting you. But I'm glad I didn't, because then I got to see things like that."

"So you're telling me that I was a psycho nun."

"No Jeremy, just a stern one."

Ewan waved. "Chrno. Over here."

The crimson eyed girl smiled at her long-time friend. The fact that there were two young women standing next to him, once again reminding her of just how young he looked even given his age. "Some people get all the luck." She muttered just loud enough for Jeremy to hear. Raising her voice for the others she greeted Ewan. "It's been a while." She turned to the three others with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Chrno."

Eric was quick to hug her and be slapped for his wondering hands.

"Forgive my neffe, he's taken after his grosmutter. I am now known as Madison, my Lord Chrno." The elder of the two women said bowing low.

Chrno tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Fiore?"

"Yes, Lord Chrno."

Chrno looked at the other woman who was staring at her in a sort of confused recognition. "If she is Fiore, then you must be Satella."

Zoë blinked at the shorter girl for another minute before crying out in joy and crushing her in a hug. "Chrno. My little damon. You are alive. I've missed you so much my little wurst." Chrno's face was starting to turn an alarming shade of purple when the other girl released her. "Oh how I've missed you and Rosette. Ever since I remembered who I used to be. It will be so nice to work with you again my little bratwurst."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Lexicon

German

_mein libling _- my love

_mein jü nger schwester_ - my younger sister

_Ja Tante_ - Yes Aunt.

_Hexen der Juwel_ - Jewel Witch

_Hexenmeister der Juwel_ - Jewel Wizard

_Pater_ - Father

_Neffe_ - nephew

_Grosmutter_ - Grandmother

_Damon_ - demon

_Wurst_ - sausage

Italian

_Botticelli_ - Famous Italian Renaissance painter

_Pastore_ - Priest, pastor, vicar


	9. A New Partner

Return of Time

Ch 9 of 13

AN: For those who expressed concern about my German, Father can be _either _Vater or Pater. And it is spelled Hexen der Juwel, I looked it up not only in the official release of the manga, but also in a dictionary to be on the safe side. I double checked all of my spellings before I posted, as I usually do, so they should all be correct. My website has a link to the German web-dictionary that I used along with the Italian one, under Reference on my Chrno Fic page. And I do freely admit that I did overlook the capitalization of Tante, as my own use of it involved a suffix, Urtante - Great aunt.

As for other things, Rosette made his first in-story appearance, I wonder how many of you noticed him. Anyways he should be in most of the chapters from now on. And yes he is Italian, which would be why no one was able to find him.

This chapter does deal with depression to warn you all. So please do not flame me about it or anything, as this is a subject I have had to deal with for many years myself.

_You're waiting for someone  
__To put you together  
__You're waiting for someone to push you away  
__There's always another wound to discover  
__There's always something more you wish he'd say _

Vertical Horizon - Everything You Want

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Zoë clung to Chrno the entire van ride to the convent, babbling excitedly to whoever would listen. on the other hand ended up engrossed in a quiet conversation on philosophy with Jeremy and Kathleen. Julian fell asleep five minutes into the ride, and Sister Elizabeth occasionally nodded to Madison as she read her book. Ewan and Eric found common ground in the discussion of the evolution of women's fashions, undergarments in particular. Fortunately, depending on point of view of course, the rest of the transfers were riding in a second van driven by the down-to-earth Sister Yeyanna Valentine.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"Are you sure that this is the right decision?" Sister Margaret turned from her window to look at the priest sprawled over her couch. "To split up a well matched trio, just to give one of them an apprentice. It doesn't seem right to me. Especially when said apprentice is currently undergoing psychological treatment for depression."

Ewan sighed as he sat up. "I think she could be just what Christopher Rosetti needs to get his life back. She's lost a partner before, so she knows what that feels like."

Sister Margaret's always expressive green eyes were dull. "I'm just not sure he's ready for another partner."

"Then just let her be his teacher."

The director sighed heavily. "He does have a lot of potential that would be lost if he were not trained." Turning away from Ewan she returned to staring out the window. "Please inform them of their change in status."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Chrno knocked quietly on her new apprentice's door. Ewan had told her about the arrangements an hour prior. Kathleen and Julian had been less then happy about the news. It had taken a while to calm them down enough for Ewan to explain that Chrno was going to be teaching the boy how to be a Sealer and that they were still the half-demon's Militia backup. And would therefore still be working with each other on a regular basis. He had also left it to her to tell the sixteen year old, about his new assignment.

"Come in."

Chrno slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb anything. Sister Yeyanna Valentine was sitting across from the boy softly talking.

"Our next meeting isn't going to be for two weeks. I feel that you are ready for this now. So for the next two weeks I want you to write down everything that happens to you and how it all makes you feel. All right?"

The blond boy nodded. "Yes Sister."

"Okay." She smiled softly her eyes sad. "Now, Sister Mary is here with some news for you."

Chrno suppressed a gasp as the boy turned to look at her. His once lively blue eyes were now a dull lifeless shade of grey. "Hello Christopher."

"Sister Mary."

"Do you remember me at all?"

He shrugged. "We've met a couple of times."

"Yes." Chrno smiled softly. "I hear that you wanted to train as a Sealer last year."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well Father Remington and Sister Margaret have decided that you are ready to start training."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you are my new apprentice."

After a few minutes without reply, Sister Yeyanna softly called his name.

Ha blinked a few times, as though coming from a deep place in his mind. "So are you my new partner of something?" His voice choked on the word partner.

Chrno shook her head. "No. I'm your trainer, or teacher, whichever you prefer. Sealer's do not have partners in the traditional sense of the word. When fully trained, a Sealer is paired with an already established set of Militia partners. They act as backup whenever the Sealer needs assistance. So, for now you will be working with me and my Militia backup, Sisters Julian Chara and Kathleen Mistear."

Christopher nodded before turning to Yeyanna. His voice quiet and dull. "Is that it? I get a new trainer and everything is supposed to be good again."

Yeyanna shook her head. "That's not it at all Chris. I've spoken with them about this. You've been off of active duty for six months and they feel that it is time for you to go back to work."

"But what if I don't want to?" His voice now held a touch of anger and his eyes had narrowed.

"You don't have a choice…"

"Sister Yeyanna." Chrno cut off the counselor her voice firm. "Christopher." When she had his attention she continued her voice soft. "I know what it's like to lose a partner. I lost mine a long time ago." When he made to speak, she held up a hand for silence. "Running away and hiding from it won't help. I know because I did the same thing. As much as you'd like to forget it even happened, it still hurts. It's not worth it." She took a deep breath and sighed. "When she died, I felt so lost, so afraid of the future. I ran away from it. I can barely remember her face, her smile, her laugh. I'd give anything, anything, to have her back. But I can't. And it tears me up inside every day." Chrno bowed her head. "All you, or I, or anyone can do is live life from day to day and to make each of those days the best they can be. Because do you really think that they'd want to see either of us this way?"

Tears were streaming down the teens cheeks, as he finally started to let loose his pent up sorrow.

Chrno hugged him and whispered into his ear. "Everyday from now on will be better. I promise."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"And here I thought it was supposed to be better." Chris muttered to himself as he fired Sacred at the demon they had been sent to apprehend. He watched as Chrno dodged a tentacle as she laid out the base for a containment seal. Her movements held an inhuman grace as she jumped, dodged, and spun away from the demon's attacks.

"Don't piss me off." She shouted at the Pursuer that had just flung a street light at her students hiding place.

"Why not little girl?" Pursuer Berges laughed at the tiny half-demon girl.

"You won't like the results." she yelled back as she dodged another tentacle aimed for her head. Chrno then watched in horror as Berges threw a car at her apprentice. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Chris let out a sting of curses as he ran from his now destroyed shelter. Her eyes glowed ruby when she looked back at the other demon. "I warned you about making me angry monkey-breath."

A bright flash of crimson light prompted Chris to stop running and turn. What he saw took his breath away.

Chrno was floating six feet off the ground a bright green star at her feet. "Holy Angel Raphael loosen the Seal and release my power." The star blazed again with a crimson light and when it faded from sight the Japanese angel had been transformed into an Indian huntress.

Her shoulder length hair curled around her long ears and horns. A skin tight black midriff showed off her very mature figure and highlighted the silver of her collar and armbands. Her legs were also shown to perfection in tailored black and crimson pinstripe slacks and black leather knee-boots.

'_She looks like a cat.'_ Chris thought as he noticed the agitated twitch of her tail and wings. '_Only more girl-like.'_ The teen could only watch in fascination as she gave up any pretenses of sealing the Pursuer and just torn into it, killing it swiftly.

"Amen."

Chris backed up a step as the blood covered demoness landed at his feet, the remaining streetlights casting her glowing gold eyes in shadows and causing the three stones on her forehead to glimmer like blood.

"Are you alright Christopher?" Her voice was velvety steel. The voice of a temptress. "I was worried that you were hurt when he threw that car at you."

Chris' voice waved slightly as he answered, his hormones reacting in ways he definitely didn't want them too. He was a teenager after all. "I'm fine."

Reaching up she touched a hand to his cheek, the light catching on the emerald band embedded in her left wrist. "Are you sure?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Alright." Bringing her wrist to her lips she whispered the incantation to return the Seal to it's normal state. When she was once more shorter then her apprentice she laughed sheepishly. "I really did mean to show you that containment seal that I told you about last week. I just got a little upset when he threw that car at you."

Chris shook his head. The swiftness of her transformation had startled him. "No that's fine. You can show me next time."

Chrno smiled brilliantly up at her taller student. "Alright."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Two pairs of demonic eyes watched the two as they started clean-up procedures.

"I want her Ryuu Mahou."

The green haired, violet eyed female turned to look at the golden eyed young man beside her. "Wakaru."

"I will have her."

"Hai, Gabriel-sama."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Wakaru - Japanese - Understood, to understand.

Hai - Japanese - Yes.

-sama - Japanese - formal suffix, can be translated to mean Sir, or Lord.


	10. Kidnapped!

Return of Time

10 of ?

AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. And Ryuu, my use of you has been planned since chapter 2, so it has nothing to do with me being mad at you. I will admit to being upset by your review on Ch. 8, but I got over that quickly enough. My hormones are on a roller coaster right now due to my recently discovered pregnancy. So my AN's are going to be strange sometimes. Also, I may or maynot be able to update next week, as I am getting ready to move soon. My lovely family has just purchased our first home. I'm so excited. Anyways, on with the chapter.

I might've lived my life in a dream, but I swear  
This is real  
Memory fuses and shatters like glass  
Mercurial future, forget the past  
It's you, it's what I feel.

REM - Leaving New York

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Gabriel stormed into the library of his father's New York mansion, his russet hair flying wildly around his face. "How dare he." Turning he grabbed the door and yelled out into the hall. "You… you old prick!" Realizing that he had just insulted his very powerful demon of a father, he quickly slammed the door shut and leaned back against them.

"Might I ask what he did to upset you?"

Gabriel turned to the high-backed chair that the accented voice came from. "Surely you heard Padre, Ryuu. Since you seem to know everything that happens to me."

"Contrary to your belief Gabriel-sama, I do not know everything." The Japanese demon stood and bowed to her master's son. "Good afternoon, Gabriel-sama."

Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed. "If you're not here to spy on me for Padre, then why do you follow me everywhere?"

Ryuu gestured for him to sit in the seat opposite of her own. "Your otou-sama saved me when I was a child, many years ago from death at the hands of Aion the Sinner. To repay him my life debt, I agreed to serve him. He make me into your bodyguard when you were born to his human lover, Isabella Santo. He tells me that day, _'This little baby is yours to guard. Protect him with your life, as you have protected mine. He is your responsibility.' _And so I have watched over and served you since the day you were born nineteen years ago."

"Oh." Gabriel sat heavily. He had never known this. He had always just assumed that Ryuu was his nanny sent to watch him by his father, Duke Duffau.

Ryuu knelt at her younger master's feet, her violet eyes anxious. "Do not worry Gabriel-sama, I am and always will be your servant until the day you no longer want me to be."

Golden eyes looked down on the green hair of the kneeling demon. "You'll do anything I ask?"

"Yes, my lord."

Gabriel stood and carefully moved away from her. "I want that nun. The one we saw a few weeks ago."

"The one with hair the color of my eyes?"

"Yes." Gabriel turned and looked down at Ryuu. "Bring her to me."

Ryuu bowed until her nose touched the floor. "Hai, Gabriel-sama."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Ryuu carefully watched the nearby convent for the next two weeks, looking for an opening in the girl's schedule. She would do anything for her master, even if it meant kidnapping a Holy Maiden for him. She got to know the girl's schedule fairly well and was confident that she would have her by the end of the next week.

Chrno however was not being cooperative. Every time the watching demon came close to grabbing her, she was called away into the main convent buildings. Leaving a very frustrated demon with empty hands.

After three more weeks had past like this, Ryuu finally caught her.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Chrno woke to a pounding in her skull, reminiscent of the migraines that she sometimes had after particularly stressful missions.

Carefully sitting up she stared at the luxurious bedchamber she found herself in. All of the furniture was made of a beautiful golden mahogany and all of the pillows and draperies were crimson velvet, the exact shade of her eyes. The silken sheets of the bed she lay on were also that same crimson.

"Where am I?" She slid off of the bed and made her way to the door, only to find it locked. A try of the French doors on the opposite wall also yielded the same results. "Damn it, I shouldn't have let my guard down." She was close to crying. The last she remembered was leaving the convent grounds on an errand for Sister Jasmine. She hadn't expected anything to happen on the way to the small grocery down the street. And now she was who knows where without any weapons and no backup.

A short knock on the door startled her. Whirling around she watched a green haired girl, barely taller than her, enter the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Ah, eraidesune. I was worried that you wouldn't wake this morning. You have been asleep since yesterday afternoon." She placed the tray carefully on a small table near the French doors. "I brought you breakfast. I hope you enjoy it." She bowed.

Chrno's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Ryuu straightened and smiled. "I am Ryuu Mahou, Onee-san. I am to be serving you while you are here. My master wishes you to be comfortable. He went through great pains to secure you here." She walked to the door and turned as she was about to leave. "If it is not too much, might I ask your name, Onee-san?"

Chrno nodded, "Mary Raphael."

"Arigato, Mary-sama. I will return later. Is there anything you want read that I can get for you, or music?"

Chrno thought for a minute. "Do you have any books from C.S. Lewis?"

"I believe we do. Would you like me to bring you the Chronicles of Narnia, or the Space Trilogy?"

"Narnia, and perhaps a CD or two of swing music or classical. Beethoven or Bach."

Ryuu bowed. "Of course. I will return soon with them."

Chrno quietly murmured a thank you as the door closed behind the other girl. She was so tired. She would worry about escaping after she had her strength back, and had found out who was controlling the young demon servant. It was her duty to eliminate such people if they turned out to be threats to maintaining the peace with Pandemonium. But, she'd worry about that later, when she felt better.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Padre - Italian - Father

Japanese -

otou-sama - Lord Father  
eraidesune - Good!  
Onee-san - big sister, Miss  
arigatou - Thank you.


	11. Family Ties

Return of Time

11 of ?

AN: Well this one gave me a little bit of a hiccup. I kept seeing Chris running around the convent crying and acting much as Azmaria did when she first arrived there. Ah, the joys of an over-active imagination. Anyways here it is after a bit of a wait. The former lovers meet once again, and daddy-dearest has a few words for his trouble making son and his former enemy.

__

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find You and I collide

Howie Day - Collide

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

"Has there been any word Father Remington?" Christopher asked quietly as the older man came into Sister Margaret's office.

Ewan shook his head. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at the gathered exorcists. "I'm sorry, but we haven't been able to discover anything of her location. We have however discovered that it was in fact a demon that stole Chrno away from us."

Jasmine started to cry. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked her to go to the store for me…"

"No." Kathleen stood and glared at the younger woman. "It's the demon's fault not yours. How could you have known." She swept her arm out and waved at all six of them. "None of us could have."

"I still can't help but feel that it's my fault."

Sister Margaret turned from the window behind her desk and spoke quietly. "We have reports stating that the demon who stole had tried several times in the weeks before to take her. If it hadn't been for Chrno's extraordinary luck, she would have been taken before this." She sat heavily in her desk chair. "As it is she was to meet with Pandemonium's new representative tomorrow."

Julian stood and moved to stand next to Sister Margaret's desk. She looked to the director. "Chrno told me about this. If you wish I will go in her place."

Sister Margaret nodded. "We need to have someone there. You and Sister Kathleen will go. Take care with the new representative. His father warned us that he is a bit hot-headed."

"His father?"

"Duke Duffau. The Duke has been an ally and the chief advocate of peace for many years. He has been the only one standing between us and the complete take over of the human world by Pandemonium. Chrno and Rosette Christopher were the one's to forge the alliance with him in the twenties and that was why I had hoped that she would represent us at this meeting." She shook her head. "But with her gone, I don't know how well things will go. Duke Duffau will be there with his son, and he's expecting Chrno."

Kathleen smiled tightly. "Well then, I guess we're just going to have to tell him."

Julian nodded. "The truth is usually best in situations like this."

Sister Margaret nodded. "I hope you're right."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Chrno woke to sunshine in her eyes and the cheerful voice of Ryuu as she sung an old Japanese folk song to herself. She watched silently as the younger demon joyfully dusted and cleaned the room. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door.

Ryuu moved slowly to the door knowing that her master was wanting to be introduced to his guest. Opening the door, her smile widened. "Come in Master."

Chrno rolled her head to peek from beneath her lashes at the door. She watched as a russet haired young man walked in. He was dressed very well and it spoke to his wealth.

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet master." She bowed. "I can wake her if you wish."

Gabriel shook his head. "No, let her sleep." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he brushed a stray hair from Chrno's face. "She is beautiful."

"Yes master, she is very beautiful." Ryuu bowed and left the room.

"You are a pervert."

Gabriel glanced down at the supposedly sleeping nun. "You're awake."

Chrno glared up at him, taking care to study his features discreetly. Somehow she was not surprised by his demonic features. "Let me go."

"I can't do that."

Chrno sat up and turned her head from him. "I have a very important meeting to go to today, and your interference could be disastrous."

Gabriel shrugged. "Too bad. I wanted you and I have you. I don't let go of that which is mine. And you my dear Sister, are mine."

Chrno growled before swinging a punch at the boys face. Gabriel laughed as he caught her fist.

"You are exquisite when angry Mary."

"If you won't let me go, then get out."

Gabriel let go of her hand and stood. Bowing he moved to leave. "Very well. I will for now."

Chrno growled loudly in rage as she grabbed the bedside lamp and flung it at the closed door. "Bastard!"

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Duke Duffau's head came up from the book that he was reading at the sound of a crash. He had to wonder what his son was up to that was producing the sounds of destruction in their normally peaceful home. When a second crash came a moment later, he sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. A third crash prompted him to investigate. Finding one of the guest rooms to be locked he arched an eyebrow. Calmly pulling a skeleton key from his pocket he unlocked the door and ducked his head slightly as a music box was thrown at the door. Carefully stepping into the room he smiled at the sight that greeted him. A young violet haired girl was searching the room for something else to throw. "Does throwing things make you feel better?"

Chrno's head came up sharply at the sound of her old ally's voice. "Duffau!"

Seeing her crimson eyes he understood. "Chrno the Sinner." He moved past her and sat in on of the chairs near the window. He motioned for her to sit. "I am surprised to find you here in my home."

"Your home?" Chrno's voice was confused. "But what of the boy? And the Japanese girl?"

Duffau stroked his beard. "Ryuu Mahou is a servant. I saved her life years ago. She works for me in repayment." He sighed. "As for the boy," he paused to sigh again, "He's my son, Gabriel Santo."

"He's half human."

"Yes. I took a human lover nearly twenty-five years ago. He's her son."

"The new representative in the peace talks, I presume?"

Duffau nodded. "I believed that your Order would respond more favorably to a half-demon, than it has to me. More common ground you could say."

"He's not American."

"No. His mother raised him with her family in Italy. I felt it was the best place for him to be. He would not have been accepted in Pandemonium, and I did not want the Order to find him before he was ready to face them."

"Why?"

Duffau merely smiled secretively. "You'll find out soon enough."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


	12. Monkey Business

Return of Time

12 of ?

AN: Well I know that I'm updating a couple of days early, but that is so I can update again on Saturday with Ch. 13 - The Lover's Are Discovered! JK Actually the title of 13 is Breakfast Surprises. And I know, this is late, but I had the valid excuse of moving. We just bought our first home, and moving is a b. Anyways you don't want to read me babble, so on with the story.

I said something on the surface  
Well it kind of makes me nervous  
Who says that you deserve this  
And what kind of god would serve this?  
We will cure this dirty old disease  
If you've got the poison I've got the remedy

Jason Mraz - Remedy

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Julian let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the conference room door, Duke Duffau was late. His son had arrived on time and was currently having a quiet conversation with his assistant to one side of the room. Kathleen was trying to balance a pencil on her nose and not look bored at the same time. Julian could only smile softly at her partners antics. "Kate. I don't think that that's going to help."

Kathleen rolled her eyes as she placed the pencil back on the table. "Maybe not, but I needed to do something. I'm bored out of my mind."

"He's only half an hour late. He could be here at any minute."

As if her words had conjured him, Duke Duffau himself walked into the room, followed closely behind by a dangerous looking female demon.

"Forgive my tardiness, but I'm afraid that my associate had some difficulties getting here that I had to help her with."

The tall woman glared at the other demon for a moment before tossing her head and moving around the table. She proceeded to sit heavily in the seat to the left of Julian without further delay. "Difficulties would be a understatement." She pointedly glared at Gabriel. "If that little brat of yours could just learn to keep his hormones in check I wouldn't have had '_difficulties_' in the first place."

Duke Duffau started to laugh as his son gaped at his old nemesis. "True enough Sinner."

Julian's eyes went wide at his words. Carefully looking over the woman next to her, she realized, with a gasp, just who it was. "Chrno!"

Chrno grinned. "At your service."

"But how?"

"Duke Duffau was kind enough to free me from my confinement." She glared as Gabriel sat down next to his father. "As for you brat, I have a few words to say to you after this meeting is over."

Gabriel merely rolled his eyes at her words. "How dare you call me a brat."

"I dare because not only am I good friends with your father, but also because you are the reason I was late today."

"I have never met you before in my life. Besides how can you be Chrno the Sinner. Sinner Chrno was male."

Chrno stretched her arms over her head as she yawned, showing off her ample bosom to the young male. "Do I look like a man to you?"

"No, you look like a very well endowed woman Sinner Chrno."

"Thank you. And the title isn't Sinner, it's Crusader. I don't belong to Pandemonium anymore."

Duke Duffau nodded and chuckled. "You belong with these people now." He turned to his son and motioned for his silence. "Chrno's place among God's servants was decided on years ago. His titles shifted to coincide with that. Chrno the Sinner became Chrno the Crusader, the Servant of God. If you had actually paid attention to your history you would have known that. As for when Chrno became female, that is a question for another time." He looked to Chrno and smiled. "Would you care to start Sinner?"

Chrno smiled. "Of course Pursuer."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

After the Duke and his son had departed for the night, with a promise to return the next afternoon, Chrno redid the Seal and returned to her more human form. It had worn her out terribly to stay in her full form all day, but Duffau seemed to think that it was necessary. Since he had admitted that he wanted to punish his son with it somehow, she had agreed.

She rose from her comfortable chair with a yawn and a stretch. Kathleen and Julian were both slumped in their chairs nearly asleep. "Come on you two." She shook each of them in turn. "It's time for bed. And I don't want to have to carry the both of you."

Julian stood slowly, still slumped. She blinked at Chrno a few times before she moved closer to her friend and poked her arm. "Hey, when did you get small again?"

"About ten minutes ago." The tiny half-demon turned her partner around and steered her to the door. "Off to bed with you."

Julian nodded vaguely and shuffled out of the room. Kathleen however wouldn't budge, and as she was snoring quite soundly Chrno left her there to seek out her own bed.

Once she was there however her dreams were filled with conflicting images of her past love and her present day antagonist. Memories of Rosette floated through her mind and mixed together with odd images of Gabriel and Magdalene. In the end she woke up confused and wondering why the hell she had had the feeling that Gabriel was Rosette. After looking at the clock blearily she decided to go back to sleep as it was only three. By the time she woke two and a half hours later to the annoying sound of her alarm clock, she had forgotten the strange dream and the conclusion it had brought her to.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


	13. Breakfast Suprises

Return of Time

13 of ?

AN: Well I do hope that you will forgive me for not posting sooner. I've spent the past week working and trying not to have my stomach come up. My little one has apparently decided that it is a punching bag. Anyways patience, the fluff is coming. Chrno and Gabriel just have to work out a few things first.

How long before I get in?  
Before it starts, before I begin?  
How long before you decide?  
Before I know what it feels like?  
Where To, where do I go?  
If you never try, then you'll never know.  
How long do I have to climb,  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine?

Coldplay - Speed of Sound

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Gabriel yawned as he opened one of the intricately carved doors of the downstairs breakfast room. It was early yet, barely after dawn, but his father had requested that he be present at an early breakfast that morning with the human representatives. So there he was awake and impeccably dressed at six-thirty in the morning, when he'd rather be sleeping until ten or eleven.

"Good morning."

The chipper voice of his 'guest' caused Gabriel to start. He could not help but gape at the sight that met his eyes. His father was calmly sitting across the table from not only the two nuns from the day before, but also the one he had taken the week before. "Sister Mary. What are you… How did you…"

Chrno smiled serenely at her captor. "Your father was kind enough to let me out of my room yesterday afternoon." She turned back to Duke Duffau, Isn't that right Pursuer?"

Duffau arched an eyebrow and stroked his chin for a moment as he decided how best to respond. Deciding that it would sufficiently shock his son, he smiled cheerfully. "Indeed it is. That is after you threw several expensive pieces of art at the door, and a music box at my head. Although given the circumstances I do not blame you for your anger Sinner, my son behaved appallingly."

"Quite." Chrno laughed as she watched the implication of her address of his father and his of her dawned on Gabriel. She was most pleased with the outcome, as the Italian boy's jaw worked soundlessly, making him look like an overgrown fish. "I'd close my mouth if I were you. Wouldn't want you to catch flies, now would we."

Julian smirked. "Especially since your chef prepared such a wonderful breakfast for all of us. You should have some."

Kathleen smiled as well, the Duke had explained everything that morning when they had arrived from the convent. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste now would we."

Gabriel shook his head and sat heavily in his usual place. "You."

Chrno smiled gently at the bewildered boy. "Yes. I'm sorry for the deception, but your father figured that it would be a good lesson for you."

"Never make assumptions boy, they can be your downfall." Duke Daffau made a gesture to Ryuu to start serving now that they had all arrived. "Eat up all. I had my chef prepare this special for you all."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

After breakfast Gabriel invited Chrno to take a walk in the gardens with him, while his father was showing the two others around the mansion. Chrno only reluctantly agreed since Kathleen and Julian urged her to go, as did the Duke.

After nearly an hour of tense silence walking through the gardens, Gabriel cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "So, what do you think of the gardens?"

"They are lovely." She moved ahead a bit and turned to look at the taller boy, her crimson eyes shadowed with anguish. "Show me. Show me why you have taken me. Why my old enemy should keep you from my Order. And why I cannot bear you and yet cannot stand to be parted from you."

Gabriel shook his head. His amber eyes confused. "What are you talking about?" He laughed uncomfortable with the subject she had chosen. "I'm not keeping you from anything."

"Yes you are." Chrno turned her head away. "People always are." She turned her crimson eyes back on to the boy. "Show me your demon form."

"Why should I do that?"

"You should laugh when you want to laugh, and cry when you want to cry. Rosette believed that and so do I." Chrno turned her back on the other half-demon. "She was everything to me."

Gabriel growled as he let his jealousy take him. How dare the one he had chosen want another. She was his. With his eyes glowing with a blue fire he grabbed the small girl and forcibly turned her to face him. "Mine."

Chrno glared up into the fiery blue of her captors eyes and smirked. "Just as I thought. I don't know how I missed it." Chrno raised her hand and touched Gabriel's cheek. He towered over her now, as she had towered over him in another life.

The jealousy faded from his eyes leaving confusion. "Missed what?"

She smiled as she backed away a few steps to take in his change from human form to demon. Where he had been only inches taller than her, he was nearly a foot and a half taller now. His auburn hair had lightened to a paler shade of red gold. And his eyes were now the color of the sky.

"Much better." Chrno threw her head back and laughed in delight as a green pentacle encircled her feet. "Holy Angel Raphael loosen the Seal and release my power." She shifted and stretched out her wings.

"So you truly are the Sinner Chrno."

Chrno nodded. "And you are my beloved Rosette."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W


End file.
